The lithium-sulfur battery (Li—S battery) is a rechargeable battery, notable for its high energy density. Li—S batteries may be a successful alternative to lithium-ion cells because of their higher energy density and reduced cost from the use of sulfur. However, Li—S batteries do present some challenges that must be addressed before the advantages of Li—S batteries can be fully appreciated. For example, during discharge, a film-like insulating layer of lithium sulfide can form on the cathode. During subsequent charging, this insulating layer leads to high ohmic resistance and voltage losses.